Depths of Despair
by IceBlueHearts
Summary: He always got what he wanted and he wanted her more than anything, this time nothing would stand in his way. She made the biggest mistake of her life by walking out on him, it cost her everything. He'll kill, ruin and manipulate anything that stood in his way. DARK/POSSESSIVE/WARD.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my new story. Hope you all enjoy it, it's something I'm writing whilst I get a bit more inspiration for Because of You. Be warned this story will be very dark at times.**

* * *

I met Edward Cullen during my final year of college; I was attending NYU when we ran into each other at a charity event the school hosted. He was the guest honor that night after donating a generous sum of money. He offered to buy me a drink and I accepted, after that we hit right off, I even accepted his offer to take me out the next evening. Soon we couldn't go a day without seeing each other and when he asked me to be his girlfriend I agreed. My father was not happy with our relationship; he thought he was too domineering. Edward was an older worldlier man and it was no secret that he was a ruthless businessman.

My father had worked his whole life towards his hotels, starting off with a little room in Queens. He managed to build his own empire with The Swan Hotel, which was situated right in NYC it was the hotel that gave my father new found wealth and respect among the people of New York. Growing up I had never really had much money, and so my father taught us to appreciate everything we had. My father was a respectable man, who could so easily read people and know from wrong to right. It was why he was so good at his job he never dabbled with the wrong kind of people. I now wish I had listened to my father's advice when he told me Edward Cullen was not a good man.

It was during the third month we were dating that I noticed Edwards behavior, we were out one for dinner evening to celebrate our three month anniversary. His eyes darkened over my dress and demanded I change it, I was shocked to say to least and even laughed at his behavior, my dress was perfectly fine and I had no idea what had come over him. His arms were tight around my waist and he kissed my neck telling me how he did not want other men ogling at my body like dogs. I was quite flattered that he cared so much and so I changed. Before long after that he would have female waiters serve us whenever we were out, still I did not much attention to it and thought he was being over-protective.

I blew up when I found out that he had men tailing me and demanded a valid explanation. I felt we had no trust in our relationship, but he somehow managed to console me by saying it was for my own safety and that he had many business rivals who had threatened to harm those close to him.

It was a few weeks later that I had begun to finally notice that his feelings for me were not healthy.

Edward was a very busy man and we'd be lucky to scrape a couple of hours during the day together, and soon he got persistent that my schedule should be the same as his.

We had planned to have dinner together one evening in his apartment but my sister-in-law Rose was not feeling well, so naturally I offered to go with her to the hospital. It turned out that what we thought was food poisoning was in-fact something much better, she was pregnant with her first child. To say she was ecstatic would be the least Rose was glowing, she had been trying to have a child for a few years and this was the best news she could hear.

In our sudden moment of happiness I forgot about dinner with Edward and my phone was laying under the debris of my bag. That night after we had broken the news to my family, I found a very angry Edward on my doorstep. I was glad that my roommate had gone to spend the week with her family in Colorado, because I'm sure she would have called the authorities. Edward marched into my house, his eyes were hooded, his breathing ragged his body eerily calm. I was for the first time since meeting Edward frightened of him. His hands gripped my arms, daring me to look him in the eye. My heart was beating violently in my chest. He demanded to know where I was, he kept talking rambling about how he waited and waited for me, and he was sick of waiting. He was screaming at me and started accusing me of things, not allowing me to talk or give him a valid explanation.

That was it for me, I told him it was over and I couldn't be with him anymore. He wasn't good for me, he just laughed and told me to stop being ridiculous. I couldn't take being with someone who treated me like property. When I said it was over, his face changed, he grew silent, walked towards me stealthily and said I wasn't speaking clearly, he told me that it would be over when he said so and to not push him into doing things he wouldn't be proud of. I told him to stop threatening me and to get out before I called the police.

I didn't sleep at all that night, the next morning he rang me constantly, he'd text me, send me flowers, turn up on my doorstep in the middle of the night. He would not leave me alone. I had grown tired of his behavior and warned him one last time to leave me alone before I got a restraining order against him, that day I told him I never wanted to see him again. He said he would forgive me for my rash behavior without consequences if I silently went back to him. I laughed in his face. I still remember the last words he said to me before I had left his office.

"Do not mess with me Isabella, you still have time to come back now. Or I'll destroy everything your family has worked so hard for, and you'll end up having to crawl back to me"

I ignored him, thinking he was just trying to scare me into submitting to him.

I was unaware however that he meant every word he said.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy, which might lead to a faster update... :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I kind of stayed in all day writing this for you guys. I'd love some feedback. But before you read I'd like to ask if anyone would like to be my beta reader. I do not know how the process works as I am fairly new to publishing so I would appreciate it if someone would help me.**

**This chapter may seem slightly boring but we're getting there. I have no idea how any business operates so if I make mistakes I apologies. Next chapter this will be getting far more interesting. I hate writing about business so I'll get it out of the way in this chapter **

Albert Einstein once said that imagination is more important than knowledge, and so as I lay in bed, I try to imagine the clock which I am currently glaring at, to read 6AM instead of 7AM.

Last night I barely got any sleep, and I was craving it now more than ever. But I knew I had a busy day ahead of me. Today I had plans for a meeting with my father and the company's board to discuss plans for our new investment.

My bed sounded so much more tempting.

I dug my hand under my pillow, searching for my phone. I switched it on to see a message from Rose asking if I could help her pick out some clothes for Claire, I quickly sent her a reply letting her know I'll be free after work.

The other message was from Jasper.

Ah, Jasper Hale. His name sent a wave through my body, all sleep forgotten I stumbled out of bed, nearly falling on the floor in the process to get myself ready. He asked if I was free to have lunch with him today.

We had been dating for the past six months and he still managed to make me feel as like a giddy schoolgirl. Jasper was a total sweetheart; I had a long time crush on him ever since I was little. He was the older and off-limits cousin of my best friend Kate. A few years back he managed to get into Harvard. He had recently come back to the city and was now a teaching Law at a small college in Queens.

I had told myself I wouldn't get into another relationship so soon, but after meeting Jasper at Kate's engagement party, he managed to charm me into going on a date with him.

Jasper was the kind of man my father loved, wanted me to marry and conceive children with. He never failed to mention how good Jasper was for me.

After I was showered, I dried my hair and combed through it I wore a high-waist pencil skirt, short sleeved white shirt and a pair of black heels. Applying minimal make-up I went downstairs. I had my own penthouse suit in The Swan; whereas my family all lived together on the outskirts of Town, my mother was very persistent in wanting to live in a house, not a hotel. I stayed at The Swan as it was easier to over-look business for my father, and meet up with Jasper, I really did not want to be in bed with Jasper with my parents right down the hall.

I smiled at the doorman and walked out, the autumn air sent chills through my body. I hailed a cab and waited patiently as it maneuvered through the busy streets of New York. The building to Swan Industries was a high rise glass building in which many departments controlled different parts of the business. I walked into my father's office to find him head down in a pile of papers, his eyes had dark circles under them and his suit looked creased and slept in.

"Dad, did you go home last night?" I asked, judging by the cups of coffee that were scattered around his desk, I thought otherwise.

"No darling I got caught up in some work that needed to be finished before the night".

"Dad, you look really stressed. What was so important that made you stay behind so late" I inquired, not believing his excuse, my father had a strict policy to be home by 7PM at the latest. I knew my mother would not be pleased, and only something important would keep my father from displeasing my mother. The love they had for each other was beautiful and pure, I sometimes envied it.

"It's just the deal with Mr .Khizar, you know he is a very good friend of mine and I don't trust anyone to do the paperwork. It is a very important deal, and his company needs all the help it can gain from us"

Now I understood why my father was so stressed, Mt Khizar was a very old friend my fathers, and a few bad deals later his company was barely managing itself. He asked my dad for help, and so my father Charles Swan offered to co-work and merge the companies on a hotel project. This was a risky project; my father would be taking full responsibility for majority of the dealings, one bad move and everything would fall onto us. I didn't really think it was a good idea when dad proposed it to the board, but he couldn't be swayed, my Charles Swan was fiercely loyal and vowed to help his closest friend.

I nodded and told him I'll be down the hall if he needed anything.

I walked into my office and looked out the window, the streets were filled with people hurrying to start their days, and the cars on the road were all impatiently waiting in the early morning traffic jam. It was windy and cold. It was home. And I loved it.

I turned up the heating in the room and got started on work.

I emailed the construction company, wrote out some reports, did an overview of the past week and I was done just in time for lunch.

Jasper came to pick me up from my office, and as always this managed to cause a bit of a stir between the female workers. With his messy blonde hair, rich blue eyes, tall and athletic body Jasper Hale was utterly gorgeous.

I walked out of my office to see him, chatting up the old secretary Helena Nott. She and Jasper had a funny relationship, they bonded whilst he waited for me to work, she was old enough to be his mother but that didn't stop Jasper from using his charm on her to let him into my office. We had a strict policy of not allowing anyone to enter without a pre-booked appointment. This left Jasper to wait outside in the lobby, and so he kept Miss Nott occupied with his stories on Law. I was pretty sure it was his baby blues and dazzling smile that kept her occupied.

I wrapped my arms around him and he turned around to kiss me on the forehead.

"Is he still trying to find an error in our company guidelines" I asked her teasingly.

"I think he's given up on using his vast knowledge of the law to allow me to let him into your office" she said disapprovingly.

"Are you ready to go" I asked holding his hand.

"You take care of her Jasper, you have a very pretty lady here" she told him. My shoulders tensed, Helena was somewhat aware of the nature of my relationship with Edward. He would call the office whenever I was unreachable and demand poor Miss Nott to let him speak to me, sometimes he would come in person. She was always subject to his temper and demands, I was pretty sure she had heard the numerous arguments we had behind my office doors.

Jasper oblivious to what she was implying simply smiled at her. "Of course I will Helena, see you tomorrow" he winked at her and led us towards the elevator.

Jasper chose a Thai restaurant for lunch, after we ate Jasper stopped by a newsagents to get the newspaper. He was obsessed with the news; we always fought over what to watch on the TV. He claimed that the news was far more beneficial than soap operas. I'd just hide the remote off of him.

As Jasper battled between two boring broadsheets, I skimmed through the covers of the magazines. My hand instinctively reached out as I saw the cover of some economic magazine, there graced upon the front cover was Edward Cullen. He looked dashingly handsome in a dark suit, my stomach clenched as I read the writing underneath his face.

**BILLIONAIRE EDWARD CULLEN DOUBLES HIS FORTUNE. IS IT POSSIBLE TO BE THIS WEALTHY? **

The hand that was currently holding the paper felt incredibly weak. I had not realized that Jasper had decided his broadsheet and was watching me patiently.

"Hey darling you okay" his eyes went down to the magazine I was holding and they flashed in recognition.

I composed myself, and sent him a reassuring smile. Jasper paid for his newspaper and held my hand steadily as we walked out Swan Industries was not far off from here so we walked together silently.

"You going to ever tell me what happened between you and Cullen" he finally says, his eyes watching me inquisitively. It was no secret to anyone we had dated, but the reason behind our breakup was a mystery to everyone. Our relationship had been an extremely high profile one since he was an affluent and wealthy man, who gained attention everywhere he went. It was all new to me; I had never been with someone with his stature before. When we broke up, he refused to comment on the reason behind it; I told my family it was simply because we were too different. His work was important to him and we could never get time together, which lead to us drifting apart. My father didn't seem to be entirely convinced but he was too happy that I broke up with Edward to press the matter any further. My mother told me I would find someone who'd have all the time in the world for me. But Jasper only knew what he'd have heard from my family or the tabloids.

"Sorry it was just weird seeing him on a magazine that's all" I said trying to keep my voice as steady and nonchalant as possible.

"That's not what I meant Bella and you know it" he replied his voice serious.

"No break-ups are nice Jasper he took it kind of hard. I'm sure no one has ever said no to him before" I say, which is partially true but if Jasper truly knew how Edward had treated me or threatened me then I would be more worried about Jasper than Edward.

He paused before he said anything next.

"He didn't ever like hurt you or anything" he asked his voice low but I saw the suspicion in his eyes. It was as though he read my mind.

"No Jasper, what on earth do you take me for. Edward treated me perfectly fine, do I look like the type of girl who would allow a man to hurt her" my voice is angry, and I'm angry at how well he can read me. Edward didn't ever physically harm me, but he did hurt me emotionally. It was something I never wanted anyone to ever find out about.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, I just don't trust that man" he wrapped his arms around me and kisses my forehead.

"It's okay, will you be coming over tonight" I asked expectantly, I really did not want to spend my night alone.

"I'll try but I'm not sure, I have an evening lecture and then plenty of essays that await me"

"But I like waking up to you in the mornings" I say giving him my best sad face.

"I'll end up getting fired because of you" we were now at the front of my workplace. He places a soft kiss on my lips.

"But it'll be worth it" I tease.

"I'll call you okay" he says and then disappears into the crowd of people rushing to work.

- X - X - X - X

Once I was back in the office I get ready for a meeting with my father, I listen silently as they all talk about plans for a new investment and take notes. But my mind is very far from work; my mind is focused entirely on Edward Cullen. I would be lying if I said his name didn't bring butterflies to my stomach, fear and longing. I was scared of him, but a small part of me missed the time before I noticed his darker tendencies. He was the most perfect boyfriend, he was attentive, caring the way he looked at me it was like I was the best thing in the world. And the sex, it was mind-blowing, sometimes we'd spend majority of the night making love.

I internally slapped myself for having these thoughts, I had a boyfriend who was perfect and I couldn't ask for anything better but Edward had left a mark on me one that would never leave me. Sometimes I wondered if I would have stayed with him if I hadn't forgotten about his dinner plans, would he have grown even more overbearing or did I do it to him? It had been months since I had last seen Edward, I went out of my way to make sure our paths never crossed, any function or party that he might have been present in, I made sure not to attend.

My phone pinged, distracting me from my inner turmoil. I checked to see it was the construction company, they were claiming they were yet to receive their payment. No doubt some error was made by the bank; I set a reminder on my phone to see the head of finances later today.

The meeting came to an end, and I gathered my things heading down to Michael Groves' office. The door was open, and I was greeted with an empty desk, on the floor they were a few boxes that were packed up.

"I'm sorry about the mess, I'll be out of your way soon enough" I startled as he stood right behind me. Michael Groves was a tall man, with black spectacles and a head of finely gelled black hair.

"Are you leaving Mr. Groves" I inquired, I was surprised to see him leave like this he had been working at this company for a long time, and was one of the most dedicated men I knew.

"Err, yes dear is they anything I can do for you in particular" he said looking quite uncomfortable under my inquisitive gaze.

"Yeah I thought you would be the only one to know since you're in charge of finances, I emailed the construction company this morning and they claimed to not have received any payment" I say, hoping he could solve my problem.

He stays silent for a moment, debating on what to say next. He lets out a sigh and turns around to close the door. He then turns towards his empty desk and takes a seat, indicating for me to sit opposite him.

"Your father hasn't told you has he" he inquires, his dark eyes watching me carefully.

"Told me what?" my voice is sharp and on alert, every muscle in my body is clenching.

"Sir, if they is something I should know please tell me" I look at him in the eye not backing down; I will get this out of him.

He runs a hand through his hair before he speaks again.

"It's been a hard few months, it started with the Emerson deal they abruptly called of their end of the deal just before we were about to finalize everything in paper. That deal cost a huge blow to the company as everything was in way for a new hotel in the pacific. Swan Industries had to take all compensation for it. Now our company is strong but not strong enough for foreign building all by ourselves" he explains and I understand, we always need help on foreign affairs as most of our businesses are situated in the states.

"Well after that a lot of our investors decided to liquidate their assets, the deal was just the beginning a lot of our shareholders dropped out, people do not want to deal with Swan Industries the company is going down dear and this deal that your father has foolishly made with Mr Khizar is going to see to the end of the company he loves so dearly" he explains his voice gentle but my blood has ran cold.

I'm finding it hard to even process this information, how could my father keep this from me for so long and how could I not realize. I slowly look back, my father sent us all on a holiday a few weeks back we spent two weeks in the Dominican Republic after that he's given me tedious work that wouldn't allow me to find out anything.

"I don't understand one thing though, why are you leaving this company can you not stay and try to help us. I'm sure they has got to be some way to salvage everything, we haven't lost everything yet" I say my voice is laced with desperation.

He looks at me with sad eyes "I would, but my pay has been reduced I have kids my boy has just gone to college and my daughter is getting married. I've already used half their trust fund I need to make sure they have a stable future I can't stay dear I hope you understand"

I sigh, knowing nothing more can come with arguing with him. I sit up and head out the door thanking him for his time and wishing him a good future.

I know I should go to see my father and demand an explanation but I am feeling to numb to be able to do anything. I don't head downstairs and hail a cab. The smell of smoke engulfs me, I hand him his money not bothering with change, and head to my room. I open the door to my pent house suite and collapse on the couch.

I text Rose and tell her that I am unable to go shopping with her because I'm not feeling well and then shower, once I'm under the water tears stream down my face and I am sobbing. I feel so helpless and a part of me knows I can't do anything to help my father and I wonder how hard it must have been to be living with this knowledge and not being able to tell anyone. Once I have cried to my heart's content, I change into a pair of leggings and a white shirt. As I'm warming some leftover Lasagna from last night the phone starts to ring.

I stare curiously at the unknown number before answer.

"Hello" I say uncertainly.

"Hello Isabella" his voice is soft and smooth just like I remembered it was almost a whisper. My hand clenches around the phone. My heart beats extremely fast, and my stomach curls in anticipation. I cannot breath or form any coherent words, after all these months why is he ringing me.

When I don't respond he continues.

"I do not like seeing you upset, but today I hope you got my message loud and clear" his voice is laced with malice, the tone of his voice I had heard once before, when he gave me his threat.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated my darlings. And I wanted to ask is they any time in Edwards and Bella's relationship that you would like me to mention. I'm going to be doing flashbacks, whichever point in their relationship you want to see the most I'll go with that flashback. **


End file.
